White Band Wars
by katieswift
Summary: 16 year old, Katie Knight has been put back into Suicidal Watch due to her step mother and father's physical and emotional abuse. What happens when the boys are on break and come to her rescue? Warning: Mentions of selfharm and anorexia along with other things that come into my mind that might be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katelyn A Knight. I have been in Gulf Watch Hospital for 2 months. If you are wondering, Gulf Watch is a hospital for the mentally ill as much as I hate saying it like that, that's the way we are all supposed to say it. It sucks, I know.

The reason for my stay? Well if you haven't guessed, suicidal watch. Every time I go home, I end up straight back in the white room, in the white sheets with an iv in my arm and another white band on my wrist. It isn't to bad, I mean yes, they do watch me every single minute of every single day but I have friends here, they get me. At least I think they do.

"Katie."

I looked up seeing my nurse stand, Andrea, she was my nurse for the day.

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing the scars on my wrist, they were healing great.

"Your dinner is here, you need to eat." She said, I groaned lightly, just thinking about eating make me want to throw up, yes I am anorexic, don't you dare judge.

"I'm not hungry." My lie for the past three days, surprised they haven't forced it down my throat.

"And, I'll make her eat."

With that voice in the room I couldn't help but look up, Kendall, my older brother and his three best friends

"Alright, I'm sure I can leave you alone." Andrea said before walking out.

"Eat." He said pushing the plate towards me, I looked down at the horrible white rice and peas, gross.

I took a small bite, gross, just gross. Note to self; Throw it up as soon as they leaves.

"I see you got yourself back in here somehow." He asked grabbing my hands checking my arms.

"Overdose?" He asked.

"You know me so well." I said bitterly. In the few years they have been on tour I have been living with my step mother and my father.

"You got to stop Katie." James muttered.

"Well with my step mother telling me to kill myself I have reason to take the pills." I said not a hint of myself in my voice. That's what I've become a robot.

"I over heard the doctors and they're planning to send you over to psych if you don't get better." Logan muttered.

"Me? Get better? Ha." I snorted scooping up the peas, they were bland.

"I heard the kids that go to psych never come back." Carlos said, trying to scare me.

"But I would be out of psych within a matter of minutes Los, I'm to crazy for them." I huffed.

"Stop." Kendall said letting out a breath of air.

So this wasn't how anything was supposed to happen, here I was, little innocent Katie Knight, younger sister to Big Time Rush, in a mental hospital.

"You want me to stop cause I'm killing your guys vibe huh?" I asked bitterly.

"Katie, you know we love you dearly. We want you stop cause we want you to get better." Carlos said, I glanced up and saw those puppy dog eyes, sighing lightly to myself.

"And as soon and we know you are allowed to go home, which will probably be a week or so, you are coming on the road with us.

Oh, great, welcome to hell.

Hi, I'm Katie Knight, younger sister of Big Time Rush, and I'm in the White Band Wars.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I love it actually! I got the idea from an experience that I just had to go through, just got out of the hospital today. Lots of love guys! I'll post chapter number 2 when I get 5 reviews! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Running off of Vanilla Coke for this..**

I shifted in my bed, glancing over at Jason, it was god knows what hour and I was dying to get a blade. That or some pills. I stood up slowly, the hospital floors ice cold under my feet. I shuffled out of the room quietly, my iv roller behind me. Which isn't really quiet since the thing squeaked.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching before walking out of my room and into the quietness of the hospital. I walked over to the supply closet cracking it open, idiots, didn't even lock it. I shifted through all the medical stuff until I found something that was like a blade, I dug it into the my skin feeling the relief flood over. "Thank the lord." I whispered.

I slipped out of the closet after there were three deep cuts on my upper arm hidden under the sleeve of my hospital gown. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I saw a figure.

"Sneaking out?" the figure came closer until I saw the familiar black haired high lighted with red streaks come into my view.

"Yeah, I guess so, Alexa you scared me." I muttered quietly. Walking back to my room. I knew Alexa but not personally, I heard she was a newbie at least for my standards.

"Hey, wait. Why were you in the supply closet?" she asked.

"Cutting." I muttered before slipping back into my room.

~!~

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. The smell made me uncomfortable.

"Wakey wakey, I got pancakes." I opened my eyes to see Carlos smiling at me.

"No." I said rolling over.

"Katelyn. Eat." He groaned.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I swear to god if you don't eat I will tickle you." He said.

I snorted, "I'm not five." I said.

"But that will make you eat." He said.

"Shut up Los." I muttered.

~!~

I did end up eating one whole pancake which made me sick to my stomach. I was now chatting with Alexa in the court yard.

"Do you ever think of escaping here?" she asked.

"Yep, finally over dosing and going to hell." I said nodding.

"I don't mean it like that you goof." She said, "I mean like getting better and recovering." She said.

"Ehh, sometimes, when I feel good." I said as a nurse approached us setting a cup of water and a small plastic cup in front of me, medicine time. I easily knocked back the antidepressants and anxiety pills.

"I hate doing that." Alexa muttered.

"You and me both." I said nodding.


End file.
